


A New Hope

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Stargate Drabbles & Ficlets [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Teyla hopes and plans for a better tomorrow.
Series: Stargate Drabbles & Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759450
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt hopeful for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Teyla remembered what it was like when she decided to live on Atlantis while her people chose to stay on the mainland. She hated being apart from them and could still remember how lonely she had felt.

John had explained this morning that they were transferring Samantha Carter and she could be in charge of the city. Teyla decided to make her a welcome basket that highlighted some of the things that were special about her new home and neighbors.

She hoped that her home would be even better than when the Ancestors still lived there. What if she could convince Samantha that they could be better protectors than even the Ancestors had been. Maybe they would be able to destroy the Wraith once and for all.


End file.
